The Concept Of Love
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: Sequel to "The Greatest Mystery", Houtarou and Eru's awkward romance continues on as they try to figure out the concept of love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel guys~ So uh... I didn't stay loyal to the events in the anime... so... yeah. Peace.**

* * *

It has been at least a month ever since that day. The day I found an unsolvable mystery. The day that me and Chitanda Eru, according to Satoshi, became official. I've always wondered why he used the word 'official'. Well, finding out the reason is not worth energy-wasting anyway.

For the past few weeks, tiny changes occurred. It's usually rare for me and Chitanda to walk out from the school together. But ever since that day, we always go down together. It's on daily basis actually. Every after club meetings, we usually are the only ones left in the clubroom, thus we walk down together.

We would often talk about the club and the upcoming activities. Well, no progress in the conversation part yet.

Yet sometimes, or rather, at rare times, we would place our topic on our relationship. Well, it's really on very rare occasions. This month, we've only talked about it twice or thrice. She would always ask on why we can't know why we liked each other.

Well Chitanda, the feeling is mutual. I don't know either. And of course, I am aching to know why you like me.

Anyway, today is different. Satoshi suggested that I should walk Chitanda home since it's like "official boyfriend duties".

So now, I am walking with Chitanda. We're still a few steps away from the school gate, though.

The air is a bit awkward. I glanced at Chitanda to see if there's something she's bothered at. And like I guessed, there is. She was looking down, and at her left. And I am at her left… so where exactly is she looking? And—

Oh.

Her hands… are tightly clenched on the handles of her bike, as if she's very nervous. And maybe, she really is. Sigh; don't tell me that I should do something as her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She bolted her head up to look at me. Her eyes were showing her nervousness. And I am just getting curious on what she's thinking.

"Uh… um… Oreki-san… c-can I…"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you… what?"

She looked away, as if she was going to confess or something. She closed her eyes shut, her face was starting to go red. Wow, a very flustered Chitanda.

"H-ho… hold… y-your… hand…?" She asked, almost in a yelling manner.

For a moment, my mind stopped.

Whoever gave you that idea, Chitanda?

She placed her gaze on the ground once more.

"I-I just thought… I mean, I would always see lovers hold hands while walking. So I thought that it was natural for lovers to hold hands."

So nobody told her. It was based on observation. Well, what can I say, she's a Class - A student. Of course she's observant.

I crossed my eyebrows and lowered my head, in desperate attempt to cover my face. I heard a small gasp escape from her lips, as I securely held her free hand. She faced me, and then smiled.

"Thank you…"

"No big deal. Just 'official boyfriend duties.'" I said, mimicking Satoshi's tone of voice.

"You know, just by holding my hand, you make me feel so comfortable and secure, Oreki-san."

I think I just blushed. Looks like we're going to hold hands for a while now.

We finally reached the path to her house. Since it's going to be a _very_ long walk to her house, it's going to cost every ounce of energy I have.

"Oreki-san, would you like to ride on my bike?"

I heard Chitanda's voice, which sounded a bit worried.

"Uh… what about you?" I asked, feeling a bit dumb. This bike can hold a passenger right?

She thought about it for awhile.

"Just sit behind me then. I'll do the biking." I suggested. She seems satisfied with my idea anyway.

Our intertwined hands parted, as I prepared myself on the bike. She sat behind me, with her arms around my waist. Somehow, I am feeling a bit weird… and I can feel my face burn up.

We started to move. As we went further, Chitanda's head leaned on my back.

We still talked though. More about the club of course. It was usually about the next school year's club advertising. Speaking about next school year, we're about to leave the first year life and move a step up.

Meaning, more probability of club recruitments.

I shook the idea out of my mind though. Who would join the Literature Club anyway?

"Oreki-san?"

I heard Chitanda's voice, all of the things in my head suddenly vanishing.

"Hn?"

"Do you thing we can still hold hands while we're in a bike?" she asked innocently. I sighed, thinking of a good answer. "Probably." I replied.

"I am curious…" she said. Again with that phrase…

I let go on one of the bike handles to hold her clenched hand which was on my abdomen. She opened her clenched fist, and I held it tightly.

"Does this answer your question?"

I felt her head nod.

"Can our hands stay like this?" she asked. I didn't reply. I just gave out a small 'mm' as a 'yes'.

We smoothly made our way to her house. We got off the bike, and I started to bid my good-bye. She smiled, and bid her good-bye as well with a smile.

I turned around and walked my way home. The next time I'll walk her home, I have to bring my bike. It's just too tiring to walk back home now.

But… with just using her bike, we could hold hands. And if I did bring my bike, holding hands would be difficult. I guess I'll have to use all the energy I have left to walk home.

Bringing a bike everyday is pretty tiring anyway.

…

Wait.

Was that really me talking?

Walking home from her house… is it something that I must do?

...

Probably.

I sighed.

Since it's "official boyfriend duties".

* * *

**Yes... here's the awaited [?] sequel to the "Greatest Mystery"~ I hope you like it though! Because... I got some criticisms and I don't think I applied them yet ;A; I would really try my best this time! Yosh!**


	2. Chapter 2

Though winter is about to end, you can't avoid the coolness of the entering spring.

So what exactly am I trying to say? I am saying that it's so cold here. Even my jacket isn't helping. Just imagine the last breeze of winter and the strong breeze of the cool spring wind.

Plain. Cold.

I can't wait for school to be over.

Wait.

Let me rephrase that.

I can't wait for the _club meeting_ to be over. We're still discussing about the club recruitments for the next school year and it's taking time. All three of them don't seem to be bothered by the cold though.

"Hopefully, we'll have more recruits next school year." I heard Ibara say.

I yawned. I don't know why but I don't buy the idea of having more people in here. More people mean more activities. Plus, I have _more_ responsibilities. First is me being a second year student. Meaning, the lessons will be more advanced. Second, is Chitanda.

She's my _girlfriend_ now and I can't just leave her be.

I can imagine all my energy draining in a shot.

"Oreki-san?" I heard Chitanda say. I transferred my gaze to her, to show that I am listening. "Are you alright?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. Is there something wrong with me that I haven't noticed somehow?

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well Chitanda-san, Houtarou is the type of person who can't handle the cold that much. Especially while he's reserving his energy." I heard Satoshi say after a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means your shivering right now, Oreki." Ibara answered.

Really? Am I really shivering?

Wait.

I _am_ shivering.

I just realized that it just got colder in here. I checked my watch for the time and sure enough, the sun is about to set and that explains the temperature in here. Great, walking home is _much _colder now. Now how do I leave as soon as possible…?

I gave out another shiver.

I want to go home, where our heater is.

"We can't go home yet. Not until our meeting is finished. This one is quite urgent and we need all the heads we can get." Ibara said. Then, she turned at me with an index finger pointed at me.

"And that includes you, Oreki."

I gave her my tired look, hoping that she would get my message.

Well, Ibara is Ibara. She did get my message, but she doesn't want to hear the end of it.

"You're helping us." She finally said. I sighed in defeat. Just great.

I heard Satoshi laugh in an apologetic way. And Chitanda… well, Chitanda smiled as well, her smile giving me an 'I am sorry!' feel. I simply returned a nod.

And the meeting continued on, with me on the bandwagon. Chitanda transferred to sit by my side. Probably to give Satoshi and Ibara a time to be together. She (Chitanda) thinks that these two suit each other. And she begged me to help.

So I just went with her. Maybe Ibara would be softer if she and Satoshi would be "official".

I shivered again.

This time, the action that Chitanda made was kind of surprising. Something that I never thought she would do.

She _held _my hand.

And she squeezed it too.

In surprise, I glanced at her, probably with a smudge of blush on my cheeks. I thought "holding hands" was just for walking? Or in our case, for biking as well. She must've noticed that her little action surprised me, because she gave me a comforting smile.

"I hope it warms you a bit, Oreki-san." She said which made me blush more. She held my hand to warm me up.

I guess she knows her "official girlfriend duties".

So know, I am asking myself what I should do as a response to this action of hers.

Ibara stared at me like she was going to kill me or something. "Oreki. Chi-chan's doing all the action in your relationship. I let you have her, don't waste that chance!" she said, in a scolding manner. I, in return, gave her a glare. But not the glare that would kill.

Abruptly, Chitanda stood up, preparing to say something.

"N-no, Mayaka-san! Oreki-san is doing something too! It's just that he's doing his actions usually when we're alone together!"

What. The. Heck.

Chitanda, you make me sound like a pervert!

Ibara froze, as if she's still processing what Chitanda just said. "Oh I get it. Houtarou wants Chitanda-san "_all to himself_" right, Houtarou?" Satoshi said with a wink. Great. It sounds like Satoshi is teaming up with Chitanda's idea. Or what he thought it was.

"Oreki!" Ibara said my name so loud it startled me.

"It's not what you think it is! I am not doing those "_stuff_" to her! Never!" I said in reply with firmness in my voice, to emphasize my seriousness. Ibara sat again in her chair, and so did Chitanda.

"Kissing counts as those "_stuff_", you idiot." Ibara said with her arms crossed. My eyes widened vaguely. Kissing? What does that have to do—

Oh crap.

I gave her another glare. "You just don't know what privacy is, don't you?" I said. Satoshi laughed as well and muttered a small apology. Does this mean he saw me_ kiss_ Chitanda too?!

I glanced at Chitanda, and she was flailing her hands, trying to explain that it was just out of curiosity. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I just had to hide my face.

Chitanda muttered me an apology, and she didn't hold my hand this time.

As Satoshi was chuckling, Ibara would shot him a glare, and his laugh would turn in to a nervous chuckle. What's going on with these two? Well, the meeting went on, nonetheless.

As we progressed, Chitanda would be quieter. And at times, she would sneeze.

Ibara scribbled on a paper. Something short. Then, she crumpled it and threw it at me.

"What's the big idea?" I asked her. She motioned me to read the paper. And that's what I did.

"_Hug her, you moron. Can't you see she's cold? She's quiet because she's shivering and she's trying to hide it. Seriously, be a good boyfriend!"_

I glared at her as I finished reading her small note. She glared back, as if she's telling me to do what she just wrote in the paper. Satoshi was writing something, homework I guess, so he can't really see what's happening.

I sighed.

I glanced at Chitanda to observe her. She was shivering a little. And her cheeks were blushing.

I sighed again. I am feeling a bit warmer now.

"Chitanda."

"Yes?"

"Are you cold?"

"It's not that cold."

She's still trying to hide it.

I opened my arms, wide enough for her.

"You're cold. I can see you shivering." It's my turn to warm you up. That's my response. Her blushing cheeks went deeper in color. She glanced at Ibara, then at me. She seems to be hesitating a bit, but she scooted her chair closer to me, close enough for me to wrap my arms around her.

I guess she felt really comfortable because she was nuzzling on me already.

Somehow, I am feeling a bit warmer too. I could do this all day and not a single energy of mine would be wasted.

I could get used to this 'hug' thing.

I personally like it.

And for once, thanks Ibara.

* * *

**Again, I didn't stay loyal to the actual series. Because... this is a fanfic. Yeah. Thanks for all the support and reviews guys! Sorry for the late update though D: Reviews are my powers to write! **


	3. Chapter 3

**When a random idea strolls in, I tackle it and then place it in a jar. And here you have it! Sorry for the unannounced hiatus! Out of ideas, so yeah. I hope you'll enjoy this one! (It's kinda hard writing this one ;A;)**

* * *

10 a.m.

The moment I woke up today, something wasn't right. It's as if I have something important to do but I just forgot what. I glanced at my calendar to check the date. And I was extremely happy to see that it's a Saturday. No classes. Thank goodness.

But, the same morning routine stays the same. I went out of my room and went to the bathroom. As I went out, I received a **very** cheerful greeting from my sister. It was so cheery, that I guessed she's up to something, and when my sister is up to something, that's my cue to worry.

* * *

"What tricks do you have under your sleeve, sis?" I asked as I slumped down the couch. My sister turned on the television and ruffled my hair. In annoyance, I moved her hands away from my head. "What do you mean, Houtarou~?" she asked, trying to sound innocent. We just had brunch and she's already this hyper.

"You're awfully cheery today." I said.

"Well, don't tell me that you forgot all about it."

"What?"

My sister giggled and then sat beside me, putting an arm around me. "You know, your 'date' with your girlfriend!" I raised an eyebrow at her, totally confused.

"Date? What da-"

And then it hit me.

I have a date! With Chitanda! Today! A Saturday!

Damn it. I totally forgot. Shit.

"Oh, so you did forget." I heard my sister say as I hurriedly ran to my room.

Dammit, gotta change fast. What should I wear? A plain shirt and some jeans? There's my jeans on my chair and I should get a decent shirt from my closet. Hmm... a nice shirt... what should I wear... ah! Here's one. I grabbed a gray shirt and grabbed my jeans. For the first time in my life, I dressed up so fast... without taking a bath first! Shit!

Better... hurry and finish my bath...

After five minutes of speed bathing, I changed into my planned outfit for the date. Hope it's okay though. Not too shabby. Fixing my hair... and done.

"Knock knock knock, Houtarou?" I heard my sister say from my door. She entered without me giving an answer.

"My, you look... normal!" she exclaimed. What was that supposed to mean?

"What's so bad about that?"

"You look too normal, my dear brother." She said with a hand on her chin, as if thinking deeply.

"Too normal?"

"I mean, you look so plain. It's your lovely first date! You should look your best!"

"It's not like a party or anything."

"Not that formal. Just you and your handsome look~" She explained. I don't see an explanation in there, but that's my sister anyway. "Oh geez, your hopeless, Houtarou. Let me help you."

Ugh. This is so embarrassing, my sister helping me on what to wear for a simple date. Girls.

A few minutes has passed and my sister said I looked 'decent'. It's not bad actually, neatly ironed dark blue jeans, white and blue striped v-neck shirt and a casual coat. That's it. I am settled. I ran down the stairs and went for the door. I chose to wear my pedals since it's really energy saving to wear them rather than wearing shoes I need to tie.

"Good luck Houtarou~"

"See ya, sis." I mumbled as a reply.

* * *

Late! I am more than late. Thirty minutes late! Damn, she had to wait that long... why did I have to forget anyway. I wonder where is she—

"Oreki-san! I am sorry I am late!" I heard a very familiar voice behind me. I hurriedly turned behind to see her.

"Chitanda?"

"I... got overexcited that I don't know what to wear for today. I am so sorry." And now that she mentioned it, she looks pretty cute with that spring dress of hers. Its pink is as soft as the cherry blossoms. Her hair looks so pretty too. Though she simply tied it together, her hair looks good on her.

"Oreki-san?"

Ah! Day-dreaming again.

"Sorry, Chitanda. I just got here too. I guess we're both late."

"I see..."

"You look... nice." I said as I turned my face away, an attempt to hide my face. "You too!" she said cheerfully. Well, a lot of people is awfully cheery today.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked. I saw her fidgeting her hands. That's how she is if she wants something but she's just too shy to tell.

"I-I um..."

"It's okay. We'll watch whatever you like." I said in reply. I saw her face brighten up; her eyes were kinda sparkling too. She pointed the movie poster she wanted to watch and I was a bit surprised when she wanted to watch Sherlock Holmes instead of the Romantic film that was quite popular this week.

"Sherlock Holmes it is."

* * *

The cinema is a right choice, alright. Just sitting comfortable here in an air conditioned room... watching a nice movie. Really relaxing. Plus, I am with Chitanda. That's a bonus.

As the movie started, Chitanda was really quite. She's that focused, I guess. You can tell that she really likes the story just by looking at her. Well, I can say that I am looking forward to this movie, even if I am not much of a Sherlockian unlike Satoshi. And hey, the special effects aren't bad. Even the dub is legit.

As the plot thickens, I can hear Chitanda making some mumbling noise. So I gave her a glance. And—

"O-Oreki-san... I... uh..." she whispered.

"Hn?"

"Do you think that it's the wife?" Is it me or her whisper is getting louder?

"What?"

"The wife is the culprit?!" She nearly yelled making those near us give us a stare. I mumbled a quick apology and returned to Chitanda. "Chitanda... please lower your voice..."

"I am sorry, Oreki-san"

Well, don't apologize to me.

"B-but I can't get it out of my head!"

Chitanda!

"I am cur-"

And just in the nick of time, I stopped my girlfriend from embarrassing ourselves today. With a kiss. What else would make a girl shut up? And I guess I am right because for the whole movie, I haven't heard a single sound come out from Chitanda's lips.

* * *

After the movie, Chitanda complimented on how great it was and how shocked she was when she learned that the culprit was actually the maid. I agree with her though. The movie really was great.

As we got out of the movie house, we had small snack at the same cafe where she told me all about her uncle. We talked about stuff like the times the four of us, me, Chitanda, Satoshi and Ibara would sometimes hang out here and the first time we had a talk here, at the same place where we are sitting. Same old orders as well.

And then, we went for a stroll before going home. The sun was about to set. Everything that the sun's ray touched was orange. I find it really soothing and relaxing. Another day's end.

"Oreki-san... I am really sorry about earlier." I heard Chitanda mumble.

"In the movie theatre?"

"Y-yes."

"Apology accepted." I replied. She smiled sweetly at me and then tightened the grip of her hand on mine. "I guess I got a little carried away."

A little, she says.

"But I hope we can do it again though."

"I guess so."

"So that you can kiss me again." She added. Wait, what.

"H-huh?"

"Ah! Um... I never meant... I... uh..."

Chitanda began to fidget with her fingers. Satoshi's voice began to fly around my head saying '_Official Boyfriend duties_' over and over again. And then I come in. Sigh. What a boy's gotta do for love, huh.

We stopped midway the bridge. And since nobody's around, I guess this is a chance. Plus, it's about to get darker. I stopped from walking, making Chitanda shot a curious glance at me.

"What is it, Oreki-san?" she walked over and leaned closer to me, doing a very close check up. Good timing though.

"Chitanda..."

I leaned a bit to close the gap between our lips. Feeling through my lips, she let out a silent gasp. She responded shyly though. My face was getting a bit hot so I pushed her gently by the shoulders.

"Instead of fidgeting, you could always ask, you know."

Though seeing her fidget is kinda cute, I prefer her saying it because figuring out what she wants takes up energy.

"I will, Oreki-san. Thank you."

* * *

We continued to walk until we reached the path to her house. It was a bit dark now but thanks to the street lights, you can see where you're walking.

"I can go on my own now, Oreki-san. Thank you for today's date. I had a lot of fun!" she said, the cheerfulness never fading from her voice. "Thanks too." I replied.

She smiled sweetly once again.

"Oreki-san... can you give me a good-bye kiss?" she asked shyly—what? I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks the moment she mentioned 'good-bye kiss'. Placed a hand on my mouth, one of my desperate attempts to hide my blushing face and slightly looked down.

"Y-yeah." I replied. I leaned a little bit and gave her a small peck on the lips and hurriedly turned away. "Good night." I mumbled.

"Good night, Oreki-san. See you!" she said and waved a hand.

"Hn. See you." We turned our backs and continued to walk to our destinations. I looked up and saw millions of twinkling stars above. It reminds me a lot of Chitanda's eyes.

It sparkles beautifully that I cannot take my eyes off them.

* * *

**I KNOW. I AM NOT A DETAILED WRITER OKAY?! I write stuff and it's not that detailed... well the reason is that I want my readers to imagine 'em~ ANYWAYS, I dunno when I'll be back... but I'll finish this story! I promise! :) Stay tuned guys! Reviews are awsum! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Get ready for so much OC-ness. Prepare thy eyes, readers!**

* * *

"Houtarou!" Satoshi, my ever so hyper friend approached me while I was walking to our clubroom. I stopped in my tracks, turned around and glanced at him.

"What?" I replied in my normal voice. Though, Ibara would comment on how "dull" my normal voice is.

"Haven't you heard the latest news here?" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. I wouldn't know the news since I am not really into it. But since it's Satoshi I am dealing with here, might as well ask.

"What is it?"

He scratched his head and laughed nervously. I know this kind of Satoshi. He wants to say it but he can't. Something that might affect the whole humanity or something. I walked a step in front of him, somehow my curiosity was pricked.

"Satoshi-"

"Don't ever get mad, okay Houtarou? When I tell you the news, don't ever get mad!" he exclaimed. I wonder what the news is to make Satoshi make a very serious face. Is it about Ibara again?

"Why would I even get-"

"Promise me!"

"Huh?"

"Promise me you won't ever get mad!" I raised my hands in the air, as if surrendering. "Yeah, whatever. I promise. Just tell me."

He paused and then looked down, as if he's guilty of something. I wonder what the news is. Is it something stupid Satoshi did and it somehow involved me and my name? Well if that happens, I won't probably get mad. I'll kill him instead. And what is taking Satoshi too long to tell—

"A boy in our batch confessed to Chitanda."

What?

What did Satoshi just say?

I was kind of speechless, and I just stood there, staring at him like an idiot. Satoshi looked at me, somehow concerned.

"Houtarou?"

"Well, she is pretty. Of course someone would confess to her. Someone besides me would like her. It's pretty normal." I replied. It is true, by the way. Chitanda is very beautiful. She looks like an angel. Of course, it would be totally normal if someone was to be attracted to her.

"Aren't you... mad or anything?"

"No." I replied. Satoshi sighed and then patted my back. "Man! That's good to hear!" He walked ahead of me and entered the clubroom first. I sighed and then followed him inside. Somehow, I want to know what happened in the confession thing. I don't know why but, I can't get it out of my head.

"Hey Mayaka! Houtarou's not even mad! I knew it! Hahaha!" Satoshi said as he entered and grinned at Ibara. I glared at Satoshi. What am I, heartless? Emotionless?

Ibara glared at both me and Satoshi. This made him stop laughing around like an idiot.

"Really, Oreki? Your girlfriend is being confessed to! And you won't even react in the proper way?" She said.

"You've read enough Shoujo mangas, Ibara." I replied and sat down on a chair, placing my bag in front of me. I heard her chair move and her fists banging on the table. Pissed her off, I guess.

"YOU JERK!"

"Whoa you two! Calm down Mayaka. Houtarou, she has a point you know." Satoshi walked over to her and patter her back to calm her down.

"Getting mad is a big waste of energy. It's not a surprise that someone would confess to Chitanda. She's pretty and anyone could be attracted to her." I replied coolly.

"The more reason you should be protective of her, you big idiot! Chi-chan is fragile, you should protect her!" As we were about to carry on with our argument, the sliding door opened and Chitanda walked in, and she somehow looks confused.

"Oreki-san? Mayaka-san? What is... the matter?" she asked innocently. I sat down and tried to say nothing. The argument was pointless to begin with.

"It's nothing, Chi-chan." She sat down as well. Satoshi laughed nervously and tried to bring up a topic.

"So guys! The new club recruitments?" he said. Chitanda walked over to the table and placed her bag beside mine and sat beside me. She smiled at Satoshi and beamed.

"Hanegawa-san plans to join our club next year!"

"Who's Hanegawa?" I asked. Well, don't look at me like that. I don't know every single person in our batch you know. Or the whole school. Satoshi winced upon hearing the name and Ibara glared at me. Chitanda fumbled. Who is that person?

"He's from... class C." I heard Chitanda mumble. Ibara placed her hand down and then looked at me. "Hanegawa is the one who confessed to Chi-chan, Oreki."

Oh, so he's the one.

"Is that so?" I muttered. Why are we filled with awkward silence? So what if he's joining the club, right? I mean, what else can that Hanegawa do to get closer to Chitanda, right? If I was the one who confessed to her, I'd join her club right away.

"O-Oreki-san... Hanegawa-san asked me if he could walk me home. He wants to discuss his application in our club for next year. Is... that alright?"

What?

Walk her home? That man who just confessed to you?

Who knows... what he will do!

Of course it's not alright! That's "official boyfriend duties"! He's not the boyfriend.

"...no." I muttered softly.

"What was that, Oreki-san? I didn't quite hear you..."

"No. You can't walk with him."

I heard Satoshi gasp and Ibara react. Chitanda flinched a bit and then nodded lightly. "B-but... as club president... it's my responsibility to cater the needs of the applicants..."

"I don't want you to do it, Chitanda! Don't walk with him!" I said, though I kept my gaze down. My voice was kinda loud too. And I wasn't that mad. I was just being firm.

Chitanda winced and then looked down. "If... you say so."

Again, the awkwardness filled our room in silence.

Mayaka stood up first and then grabbed Chitanda's hand. They both went outside for a while. Satoshi walked over to me and patted my back.

"I thought you weren't mad?" he said. I jerked his hand behind me and then glared at him. "I am not. I am just... saying my opinion." I replied.

Darn it, getting all fired up is kind of tiring. And now, I kinda feel guilty for raising my voice at her.

* * *

Chitanda and I are walking home together now. Apparently, Ibara was just comforting her because of her, quote and quote, "idiotic" boyfriend. I was walking ahead and Chitanda was few inches behind me with her bike. We aren't holding each other's hand either. I just kept walking though. I am still pissed at the same time guilty.

"Oreki-san?" I heard her say. I turned my head and glanced at her. "What is it?"

"Did... you get jealous?" she asked softly. I stopped in my tracks. And so did Chitanda. I just stared at her, trying to process what she just asked. I saw her hands tightened the grip on the bike handles.

Me?

Did I really get... jealous?

When I raised my voice, was that a sign of jealousy?

I... don't know. I can't reply. I just stared at her.

"I... I am sorry, then. I haven't considered your feelings when I was asked to walk with Hanegawa-san."

I sighed, and then patter her head.

"Yeah, I did get jealous. I am sorry." I said in reply. She smiled weakly at me and then walked a step closer.

"I am sorry for making you jealous, Oreki-san." She said quietly.

"I am the one who should feel sorry, you know. Getting jealous is something so immature."

She shook her head, disagreeing with what I just said.

"Being jealous is not immature, Oreki-san." She said.

I... am a bit confused though.

"Getting jealous means that you truly treasure that person." She continued with a slight blush on her cheeks. Somehow, this made me blush too.

"Is... that so." I uttered.

Chitanda smiled sweetly and then held my hand. "Somehow, I am glad that I got to see that side of you today." She said.

Well, that's good for you, Chitanda... I guess?

* * *

**Find a rope and a tree and then hang me please.  
**


End file.
